


An unlikely friendship

by HoneyPieBadger



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Child Neglect, Chloe Price & Nathan Prescott Friendship, David Madsen is a dick, F/F, How Do I Tag, Nathan dislikes the smell of cigarettes, Nathan swears a lot, Sean Prescott's A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, Victoria Chase is secretly a sweetheart, post chloe getting expelled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPieBadger/pseuds/HoneyPieBadger
Summary: "Holy shit! That's Nathan Prescott! She hasd't seen him since she got kicked out of Blackwell. He hasn't changed a bit. He only grew a bit taller and got more angry looking, if that even is possible. But who is she to judge? She herself grew as tall as a tree in these last 2 years. And she, as well, is more angry looking."orNathan and Chloe form a bond after she saves him and shows him love.PAUSED FOR NOW
Relationships: Frank Bowers & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Warren Graham, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Nathan Prescott & Chloe Price, Victoria Chase & Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations dear reader!  
> This is chapter 1 of Drugs, Love & Home.
> 
> I'm looking for someone who would beta read for me. If you're interested contact me over my Tumblr @Drugsloveandhome
> 
> ~Frank

It is Wednesday morning and it is pouring buckets of water. Nathan Prescott brushes his blond hair out of his face and reaches for the pack of cigarettes that should be in his left pocket.

It’s soaking wet, but he still takes out a cigarette and puts it between his lips. He fishes his lighter out of the side pocket of his bag and forms a cup with his hands to protect the flame from the rain.

The cigarette doesn’t light.

He tries again, and again, and again, until he finally gives up and mumbles “Fuck this shit! That stupid thing is way too fucking wet.”

He throws the cig, which now is so wet that it’s falling apart on the ground and puts the lighter away again. He isn’t even sure why he still smokes; he hates the smell of it. Tobacco itself smells great, but after it is burned? Yuck!

For a second he plays with the thought of quitting, but that thought is gone as quick as it came. Who is he kidding? Nathan is hopelessly addicted to nicotine. He wouldn’t be able to last a single fucking day without smoking. He has tried it before, worst fucking day of his life.

The blond boy gets distracted when his phone starts ringing. Vic is calling, so he has to pick up.

NEVER. IGNORE. VICTORIA.

“What’s up slut?” That’s how he greets her. Victoria Chase is one of his closest friends, she’s always there for him and he would trust her with his life.

“Good morning to you to Nathan. I trust you slept well? That’s how normal people greet their friends, you heathen!” Victoria doesn’t actually sound pissed, she is used to this kind of behaviour. Nathan knows that, but he decides to play along.

“Okay, okay! I understand! So... how did you sleep Vicky?” Nathan askes with fake seriousness.

“I slept very good Nate, thanks for asking” Victoria chuckles, “But that’s not why I called. I need a favour.” That made the blond boy laugh. “Oh? The Queen of Blackwood Academy is asking me, a simple peasant, for a favour? What’d I do to deserve this honour your majesty?” “Shut up Nate! You know as well as anyone else that you’re not just a simple peasant. You are the fucking king by my side!”

She was right.

Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase.

King and Queen of Blackwood.

Now, Nathan Prescott wasn’t always the King of Blackwood Academy. You could ask anybody on Campus, and you would receive the same answer. If you were to go back only two years you would see how miserable his life used to be.

Back then Nathan wasn’t very popular, which translates to “Nathan was hated by everybody".

He also never would have touched any kind of drugs (or even cigarettes) back then.

He wasn't your typical rich kid, always bragging about his wealth. He actually hated it. He still does. 

The reason he was so hated was because of his family. The Prescott's aren't exactly beloved. 

His main tormenter back then was a boy named Drew North. Nathan still isn't sure what exactly went down back then, but as far as he knows, his father was responsible for Drew's father losing his job.

And Drew decided to take it out on Nathan. It's ridiculous! Nathan was a 16 year old kid back then! How the hell could he have been held responsible for what his father does? 

The worst thing is that Drew actually was a pretty sweet guy. He played football, he actually was one of the best players at Blackwell.

So of course he got pissed when Sean Prescott decided to buy his son into the team. Nathan doesn't have any talent for sports at all! He is a god damn artist!

But Sean didn't care. He wanted Nate to keep a good light on the Prescott name.

Nathan remembers that time he told his dad that everyone at school hates him. It was that time the drama club performed "The tempest".

It was right before the play started. His father gave him a "pep talk" after Nathan confessed that he was afraid that everyone would laugh at him.

His father told him that it is because he shows weakness, and then proceeded to tell him that be doesn't care about his feelings and problems. Nathan should just make sure not to embarrass him.

After that mess a dark blond girl stepped over and exchanged a few words with his dad. Actually insulted him! Nate wasn't sure, but if he wasn't mistaken her name was Claire or Chloe or something. 

She also stood up for him after Drew wanted to throw his binder into the fountain. It seems like Claire/Chloe was a trouble maker. Wells actually believed that she was the one bullying him. 

Looking back Nathan felt kinda bad for just going along with that story. He was so mad that it seems like the right thing to do! It's not like he needed her help or anything!

His Father walked away angrily and the blond girl turned to talk to Samantha.

Samantha Myers was one of his only friends back then. She is a small, socially awkward brunette. 

Sometimes he really misses her. But her family had to move away after her father got a new job in Washington DC. And he still had Vic.

Things didn't really go uphill after the play. The blond boy messed up his lines and his father spend all night shouting at him. 

"You worthless piece of shit! Do you know how you made us look in front of the whole town?!" Sean shouted.

Nathan tried to make himself as small as possible. "I- I am sorry dad! I promise I will make up for it! They laughed at me and I- I just couldn't do it. Please forgive me" 

"How will you make up for it? Huh? I can't have my only son be a loser! You're supposed to represent our family. But instead you're embarrassing us." Nathan's dad was angry. He was really fucking angry.

"Dad, I promise that I will make a name for myself at Blackwood. I promise that everyone will respect me. Just give me some time!"

This was the moment Nathan Prescott's life started going downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty short, but that's it for today! I can't tell you when the next chapter will come out yet, I have a lot of school work right now.  
> But I promise that I will be back to tell you about that favour Victoria needed ;)
> 
> See you next time!  
> ~Frank


	2. PAUSE

Hi folks,  
So I know that I've only published 1 chapter, but I'm pausing the story for now. My mental health is really fucking bad right now and I just started at a new school. I will try to write soon, but I can't promise anything.  
Stay safe!  
~Frank


End file.
